


(steady, true, alive)

by blackbird



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-15
Updated: 2007-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbird/pseuds/blackbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A private moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(steady, true, alive)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 3 of [the Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/286546.html), using the prompts **sugar** and **alive**. Thanks, as always to [](http://daera23.livejournal.com/profile)[**daera23**](http://daera23.livejournal.com/) for the quick and dirty beta. The porn muses have returned, finally. Thank the Gods.

The click of the door shutting wakes you up. You stretch and you can feel how sore you are going to be when (if) the two of you ever get out of bed. When you turn your head, you can make out the silhouette of his (golden and warm, with miles of skin still uncharted by your lips and fingers) body outlined in the weak light filtering through the window.

"Hey," you say, your voice still thick with sleep.

"Hey yourself," he replies, sliding back under the (soaked with sweat and sex and the scent of the two of you) sheets and kissing you softly. You lean up, trying to deepen (sink into him and drown) the kiss, but he pulls away.

"Close your eyes," he says, "Trust me, Kara, please. Close your eyes."

You do, but you still feel a tiny bit of tension. You're still not used to this, but for him, you're willing to try.

"Good girl," he whispers in your ear (hot and moist and you remember the sting of his teeth there).

He kisses the sweet spot just under your ear and slowly makes his way (down, up, over) to your mouth. You feel his hand come up and the feather light brush of his fingers (hard and bruising on your hips, marks you'll wear for days after) against your lips. He has something in his hand that he's dragging across your mouth and you fight the instinct to open your eyes and see what it is.

"Open up," he says and you do (have, again and again). It hits your tongue and the sweet taste explodes in your mouth. It's something you never though you would taste again.

He's moving again, taking advantage of the distraction he's provided, fingers skimming down your side as his mouth closes around a sensitive nipple, sucking and biting (hard and soft, teasing) until you moan. Your head comes up and your eyelids start to flutter open, you want to watch him.

"Keep them closed," he says hoarsely (shouting your name to the stars) and you do what he asks, settling for touch instead of sight and sliding your hands over his arms and shoulders, lingering near the pulse in his throat (steady, true, alive) and rolling his surprise across your tongue again.

Lower now, your knees fall apart and you feel his breath gliding between your thighs as he teases you with tiny kisses and licks. Heat is flaring (burning, searing) across your skin and you suddenly, inexplicably remember your sensory deprivation training from the Academy. It's the one thing you never did well on. Too bad they can't see you now.

His talented mouth brings you back to the moment, the flick of his tongue against your clit and one finger, then two working their way inside of you, twisting (you on top, your hips taunting him with release until he was begging) and working you until you can feel yourself about to break into a million little pieces.

But you hold out for one second longer, the last of his treat cracking between your teeth before you come, shuddering and crying out his name (Lee, Gods, love you, Lee).

He rides out the aftershocks, bringing you down gently. Your eyes are still closed when he kisses you again, your taste mingling with sugared flavor still in your mouth and you can feel his smile (forgiveness, relief, pain, love). And you know it's enough.  



End file.
